No Matter What
by WriterrForHire
Summary: Lucifer cocked his head up and grimaced, "Then why are you here, brother?" He hissed. Cas licked his lips and parted them to speak but stopped at the sight of someone coming through the trees behind his brother. Lucifer turned around, Cas held his breath and bit his lip looking away.
1. Chapter 1

Going Solo

He ran after it. Arms strung at either sides. Running at full speed. Legs splashing through pot holes and jumping over wreckage. Catching up he grabbed the back collar of his itsand pulled it to the ground. It snarled and hissed up at him. Standing over it Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it," he said and pulled the trigger. "Alright, that's the last of 'em," he said loudly stuffing his gun into his jacket all he heard was silence. He stood up right and looked around. "Cas!" He shouted.

Nothing.

Kicking the Croat to the side he walked back up the road and through an alley way. Calling out, but still nothing. Passing through the alley he came up to a another deserted area of the city. Nothing there but burnt buildings, abandoned stores, abandoned cars, and lifeless bodies piled up along side the road. Walking past one of the lifeless piles he saw it move and quickly pulled out his gun.

"Show yourself!" He shouted reaching for one of the car doors. Opening it he stood behind it, gun still pointed at his target. Suddenly he heard the pile starting to cough and he moved closer. "Who's in there?" He asked sternly.

"Dean..." A voice came weakly from the pile. Dean sighed thankfully and got down on his knees and started pulling corpses out of the pile.

Finally he reached Cas and helped him out.

"What the hell are you doing in a pile of dead Croats man?" He asked. Cas sighed.

"I was trying to stay hidden. I couldn't fight them all off on my own, Dean," he said wiping dry blood off his overcoat. Dean shook his head and cleared his throat, moving past it already. He pulled himself up and wiped off his hands on his jeans.

"Alright, well I think we got most of 'em. Now what?" He asked. Cas looked around noticing more Croats off down the road, too far for Dean to see. He bit his lip.

"We could split up, cover more ground, as you say," he said with a trying smile.

Dean scoffed. "Like I'm gonna let you out of my sight. No, that's not happening." Cas furrowed his brows.

"Dean, I'm no longer human. I'm an angel again I can protect myself now," he said calmly reassuring him. Dean glanced up at him.

"Oh you can protect yourself now, is that it? What you gonna do, Cas? Jump into another pile of dead guys, huh? Is that how you're gonna protect yourself?!" He shouted angry.

Cas stared at him speechless. He knew Dean didn't trust him alone after all that's happened, but he had to give him a chance. He had to.

"Fine. We don't split up." He said emotionlessly. Dean sighed.

"Alright, let's go then," he started, walking up the road, "We gotta set up camp somewhere safe and out of reach from them. Now I was thinking we could head to some stores and rummage through for some food and..." He paused, not hearing foot steps behind him, "Cas?" He said as he turned around. He was

gone. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted and kicked the ground.

. . .

Not far away, Cas dipped down alleys as a group of demons ran by. He knew splitting up from Dean might've not been the best idea, but he had to get to his Sam before Dean did. Before he saw what had happened to him. All Dean knew was Sam had gone missing weeks before the croatoan virus had started to spread. Naturally he assumened he'd got infected and didn't make it, but Cas knew the truth and knew better than to tell him.

Darting out of the alley he ran into one of the demons and fell back.

"Where's that hunter of yours, Cas?" She mocked.

Cas pulled himself up and kept his distance, "He's not here, Abaddon" he started, "So I suggest you leave before I regret what I'm about to do."

Abaddon scoffed, "You can't hurt me, Castiel. You're no archangel," she grinned at him. Cas let his angel blade slide down his coat sleeve.

"I didnt want to have to do this," he said and threw the blade straight at her. Landing through her chest she gasped.

"Oh boy, you better start saying your prayers, Castiel," she stressed, looking down at the blade sticking out of her. Cas' eyes widened and he started backward down the road. Abaddon cracked her neck and pulled the blade out of her chest. "Well? Don't just stand around me! Go after him!" She yelled and the lot of demons started after Cas.

Sprinting and splashing down the road Cas ran as fas as his vessels legs would let him before they finally gave out. Turning down a narrow road he stopped and watched the group if demons run by again leaving Abaddon behind. He waited a few before walking out and came face to face with her.

"You really think high of yourself, Castiel," she started, " But you can't kill a knight of hell." Cas raised his hands up to his waist hieght and stepped back calmly.

"Look Abaddon, I dont want trouble. Just tell me where he is and I'll leave you be," he said.

Abaddon shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you know huh? And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you where he is?" She asked.

Cas sighed and lowered his voice to an almost whisper, "Look, I didn't want Dean to find out, but I wanna join him in destroying humanity and everything else in between," he said convincingly. Abaddon straightened her stance and walked closer to him. Studying him.

"Why would an angel like you want to join in destroying humanity?" She asked. Cas sighed.

"Because I see him in myself," his voice fading. Abaddon scoffed as he continued, "I've rebelled, I've caused heaven hell, I've been casted out. I've killed my own brothers and sisters and all thanks to those pesky humans I put my trust in."

Abaddon groaned, "Alright, alright. I get it you and your brother have a lot in common. Blah, blah, blah, fine. He's up the road near an old factory." She said. Cas nodded at her.

"Thank you," he said and started up the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Encounter

Walking down the road, Dean looked everywhere for Cas but not finding him anywhere. He stopped by a convienence store and walked through the broken window. Glass crushing under his shoes he walked carefully to the isles and started picking out edible foods. Not having a meal in almost three days, Dean started feeling faint and dizzy. Picking up a worn out grocery bag he piled in enough food to feed his hunger for the evening and stumbled out the store in search for some kind of shelter away from the chaos.

Walking back down the road he bumped into someone who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He said cranky.

"Oh come on Dean, did you forget me already?" He said, his voice sinister. Dean froze and he familiarity of his voice.

"Alistair," he said his voice crisp. "No, no, no. You're dead. You died. You're not real. No." Dean said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"What are you doing, Dean? Don't waste your time looking for shelter. Go out there and kill. You know you miss it." Alistair said. Dean sighed, swallowed hard and turned to face him.

"That wasn't me down there! That was never me! You changed me, Alistair! You, you turned me into a monster!" He yelled.

"Now Dean, blaming others is never the answer." His voice fading as he dissapeared.

Dean blinked and started walking back down the road. Ignoring his hallucinations and focusing on finding shelter. Coming up to another empty store he walked in and headed to the freezer. Breaking it open with his gun he grabbed a couple bottles of water and stuffed them into the bag along with the food. Dropping the bag he started having flashbacks of hell. The blood. The chains. The pain. The torture.

"Ugh," He groaned and leaned against the freezer trying to cool off.

"Hello, Dean!" A little girls voice chirpped from beside him. He stumbled over and fell against the chip rack.

"No, no. Not you too. Get out of my head!" He said, panicked.

"What's the matter, Dean? Don't you miss me!? I miss you!" She said cheerfully. Dean felt his heart racing and the room spinning.

"Cas..." he mumbled.

"Come back!" Lilith chanted. Dean covered his ears and tried to block her out, but she just got louder. "Come back. Come back. Come back." She continued. Dean closed his eyes and thought about anything but hell. Anyone but Lilith. One person ran through his mind.

"Cas, where are you?" He whispered to himself. Whispered to himself until the chanting stopped.

Removing his hands from his ear and opening his eyes he looked around at the emptiness that surrounded him. Catching his breath he pulled himself up and grabbed his bag off the floor. He made his way to the back storage room and tossed his bag in, closing the door. Walking back around the store he searched for anything soft to lay on for the night, but all he could find was bags of flour, sugar, rice, and beans.

"Great," he muttered to himself and headed back to the storage room.

Making his bed out of bags of different food products he lay on top to test it out.

"Ah!" He said relaxed closing his eyes. Slowly drifting off he heard someone beside him. A girl.

"Not bad, but you know there's a good set of pillows just over your head?" Dean flipped off his rice/flour bed and landed on his side.

"Son of a-" he said biting his lip. "Crap. Jo, go away. Please." He tried. Jo sighed and walked over the the top shelf behind him.

"Hey, calm down," she started, taking down a few pillows and handing them to him, "Here." Dean glances at her before taking the pillows and placing then around himself. "Much better than rice bags, huh?" She said. Dean smiled up at her softly then sighed.

"Why are you here, Jo?" He asked.

Jo pursed her lips and sat on the mop bucket beside her feet.

"I know things have been pretty, well you know, but um," she paused looking at the floor, "I'm so proud of you." She started, glancing up at him, "You've been through so much and you're going to go through so much more, and I just thought you should hear it from someone. Before..." She swallowed her words.

Dean's eyes darted across her face.

"Before what, Jo? What's going on?!" He asked franticly. Jo frowned.

"I'll see ya, Dean," she said and walked out.

Stumbling over the pillows Dean followed her out. Turning the corner he looked around the store, but she had vanished. Stressed out and frustrated, Dean walked back to the storage room and lay down on his poorly constructed bed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Slowly drifting off he heard his mom's voice softly singing to him.

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her, now go and get her

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can make it better

The singing faded into humming and Dean felt a hand brush through his hair.

"Dean, I'm so proud of you," she said softly. Dean clentched his jaw and swallowed hard.

"...Mom?" He croaked. She smiled down at him.

"You were never supposed to be raised into this," she rasped twisting her fingers through his hair, "I'm so sorry, Dean," her voice fading. Dean shifted his weight and turned to face her. His eyes scanning hers noticing the way she held her self, back hunched over, hair in a bun, eyes dark and sad. He frowned.

"Please mom, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," he mumbled, his voice caught.

Mary looked at him with furrowed brows, almost confused. Her eyes drawn to his expression holding him in her glance before blinking and turning away. Dean grabbed her hand in his and held it as if to comfort her in some way.

"Everything will be okay mom, I still love you," he said his voice weak. Mary sighed.

"No matter what, you will always be my little angel." Dean frowned.

"What do you mean no matter what? What's going to happen to me?" He asked calmly. Mary smiled at him and started to hum softly.

"No! You can't do that! Tell me, tell me what's going to happen!" Dean snapped at her his voice breaking at every other word. Mary hummed as if not hearing him speak and patted his head.

"Angels are watching over you, Dean." She said and kissed his forehead.

Dean swallowed the knot in his throat and tried to speak, to say something, but nothing came out. Just a sorrowful sigh as he watched his mom fade away for the last time.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

Nah nah nah...


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Brother

Falling onto a pile off bricks and wood Cas groaned and pulled himself up.

"Gotta work on your landing, brother," a familiar voice echoed from not too far away. Cas cocked his head to the side, looking around for anyone, but the roads were empty. A little shaken he pulled himself up and stumbled off the pile, carefully, splashing into a puddle.

Ignoring the water seeping into his worn out boots, Cas made his way around the corner to the voice he heard. Quietly trying not to make any sudden movements he turned the corner and saw standing back facing him, Sam in a white suit. Shocked he held his breath and tried to back pedal away.

"Leaving so soon, little brother?" He said, his voice dull yet bone chilling.

Cas signed and started closer to his brother but keeping his distance. Turning to face him, Lucifer forced a soft grimace and tilted his head to one side, getting a good look at his brother. Cas balled his hands into tight fists ready to throw them if he had to.

"My, my brother. You're more human than angel, yet you possess your grace. How peculiar." Lucifer said. Cas glared at him eyes fixed not letting him out of his sight for one second.

"If you kill me, Castiel, you'll be killing little Sammy here as well," he paused to scoff, "he was practically dead when I found him. I think I did a good thing possessing him, don't you?" Cas loosened his fist and let his hands fall to his sides.

"I'm not here to fight you," Cas stressed.

Lucifer cocked his head up and grimaced.

"Then why are you here, brother?" He hissed. Cas licked his lips and parted them to speak but stopped at the sight of someone coming through the trees behind his brother. Lucifer turned around, Cas held his breath and bit his lip looking away.

"Sammy?," a voice breathed, walking into the sun light.

Lucifer smiled, "Dean, its been a while, hasn't it?"

Dean frowned and furrowed his brows. "What did you do to him you son of a bitch!" He cried, chocking on his words. Glancing over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of Cas and felt his knees go weak.

"I practically saved your brother. He was falling apart when I found him. You should be thanking me, Dean," Lucifer said.

Dean swallowed hard trying to clear the lump in his throat.

"Let me talk to him then," he tried. Lucifer sighed.

"Dean, I-"

"You let me talk to my brother or I swear to god!"

"Dean, shut up!" Cas interrupted looking up at him. Dean felt Cas' words knock his breath out of him.

"He can't let you talk to Sam. He's too far gone, I'm sorry," he said sternly. Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips. Cas sighed looking for the right words.

"If he let's Sam gain control of his body again, he'll be in far too much pain," he said. Dean rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth and sighed.

"Let me talk to him. Please," his voice shaking.

Lucifer and Cas exchanged glances and Cas nodded at him.

"Alright. You guys have thirty seconds," Lucifer said letting Sam through. Groaning and falling over, Sam started coughing.

"Sammy, Sam hey," Dean stumbled forward falling to his knees and grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"Dean...? What's happening to me? What's going on? Where..." Sam tried through bloody teeth. Dean held onto his shirt collar and tried to steady him.

"You're okay, you're fine. I'm gonna fix this, alright? Cause its my job," he choked, "its my job to look out for you. Look out for my little pain in the ass brother," he forced a painful laugh. Sam coughed and swallowed painfully.

"Make it stop. It hurts so much," he hissed.

Dean's eyes swelled and he looked up at Cas through tear filled eyes.

"You have to do something, Cas. Please," He begged. Cas ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"I can't Dean. I can't do anything. I'm sorry," he said. Dean lowered his head into Sam' shoulder and sobbed mumbling apologies into him. Cas walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, you have to let him go," he said. Dean looked up at him and shook his head.

"I can't Cas, I can't do it," he sobbed holding onto Sam.

"He's gone, Dean." Cas said pulling Dean off him.

"No, no, no, no," he pleaded as Sam stood up, though he wasn't Sam anymore.

Lucifer walked over to Dean who was still crouched down on the ground and pushed Cas away from him.

"Endings are always my favourite part, Dean" he hissed down at him. Dean kept his voice quiet.

"Please, just let him go" he said. Lucifer sighed annoyed.

"I told you already, I can't. Unless, you want him to die," he said curious. Dean scoffed and tried getting up, only to be pushed back down. Hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"I'd rather he die than be tortured by you for the rest of his life," he breathed. Hard to talk with the air knocked out of him. Cringing and turning away Cas watched as Lucifer kicked at Dean's side over and over.

"Stop! Please!" He shouted. Lucifer turned his head and walked over to him. Leaving Dean withering in pain.

"You're a peculiar little thing," he started, "he's weak Castiel. Don't you see?" Cas tightened his jaw and felt chills run up and down his back.

"Leave him alone, brother," he hissed. Lucifer sighed and paced around.

"Humans are flawed. They're broken mistakes, Castiel." He said. Cas furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"No, you're wrong," his voice low and calm. Lucifer cocked his head up and grinned.

"Am I?" He started, "If they're not weak and flawed then tell me brother, how have I managed to wipe out half of their existence?" He asked confident. Castiel grinned

"That only shows your weakness, brother," he said. Dean coughed and rolled over in pain trying to speak.

"Ca...Cas," he forced wincing in pain. Lucifer shot his arm out towards Dean and pinned him down.

"You see Cas, he can't do anything. He's weak." He hissed. Cas tensed up and balled his hands into fists.

"I'll do it," he breathed. Lucifer squited his eyes and tilted his head confused.

"What?" He asked.

"If you let him go I'll..." He paused, "...join your side," he said regretfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Endings

Letting Dean go Lucifer walked over to his brother. Cas stood tense and ready to fight, but he realized he didn't have to. Seeing Dean move on his own and struggle up to his feet, he let his body relax.

"Cas, don't its a trap," Dean stressed. Cas sighed and looked away from him. Lucifer grinned.

"He's mine now, Dean," he said.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled storming up to him.

"Dean stop," Cas said. His voice calm and tender. Dean froze in his steps and looked over at Cas, brows raised and eyes soft.

"...Cas?" He breathed. Cas exhaled and glanced up at him his eyes full of regret. Lucifer watched them and groaned.

"Alright, let's get going Castiel," he said motioning away from Dean.

Dean kept his eyes fixed on Cas wondering what to do or say. As he watched him start walking away he moved forward and grabbed the hem of his sleeve. Turning around they both held onto each others glance.

"Dean, let go," Cas said quietly. Dean let go of his sleeve and tightened his hold around his wrist.

"Please," his voice shaking. Cas twisted his arm out of his grip and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said and lead the way out. Lucifer smirked at his brother's leave and glanced back at Dean. Walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder he said.

"I told you, Dean," with a slight ring to his voice. Dean shrugged him off and started walking away.

"I'm outta here," he mumbled.

"You would've always ended up here. Alone. No matter what..." he heard as the voice grew smaller behind him.


End file.
